Kick Off Meeting/Transcript
This is the transcript of "Kick Off Meeting," the fifteenth chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (The chapter opens with Norman Jayden presenting the Origami Killer's profile to Leighton Perry, Carter Blake and Ash.) Norman: The killer is white, aged between 30 and 45. He doesn't act on impulse but plans his crimes in a very meticulous fashion. He doesn't have anything personal against the victims. That's why he covers their faces with mud, to make them anonymous. Ash: Why does he kill them if he doesn't have anything against them? Norman: For him they're more of an image, a symbol. That's probably why he gives them an origami figure and an orchid, as gifts to apologize for what he's done to them... Blake: Very interesting...and where does all get us? (If Norman chooses "Aggressive":) Norman: It builds up a profile of the killer and helps us understand the person we're looking for. It might have been useful if it was done earlier in this investigation. (If Norman chooses "Calm":) Norman: The best way of tracking a predator is to be familiar with his behavior. Blake: That may be true in novels but there's a child's life at stake here. (After choosing one of the options:) Perry: Continue, Jayden. (If Norman chooses "Rainfall":) Norman: One detail attracted my attention. The interval between the time when a victim disappears and the time when the body is found ranges from three to five days - but the rainfall is always at 6 inches, give or take 10 percent. Perry: What on earth does that mean? Norman: All the victims were drowned in rainwater. The killer kills only in the fall, when there is plenty of rain. It could be that he puts them in some sort of well or a tank that is open to the sky and that fills up with rainwater. The more it rains, the less time the victim has to live... (If Norman chooses "Geoprofiling":) Norman: Then I studied the geographical distribution of the murders. Generally a killer commits his first murder near to where he lives - so he has a safe place to flee to if any complications arise. The more confident he becomes, the further he roams from his base. By analyzing the locations where the victims disappeared, I was able to isolate a zone where the killer might live. Blake: And what size is this er... "zone"? Norman: For the moment, about ten square mile. Blake: Oh, great. There must be ten thousand people living in that sort of area. You gonna question them one by one? (If Norman chooses "Aggressive":) Norman: It may not give us the address of the killer but at least it's something to go on. Blake, if you've got a better plan, I'm willing to listen! Don't be shy, I'm all ears. (If Norman chooses "Calm":) Norman: The more clues we get, the more we can reduce the zone. We can then cross-check it with our list of suspects and identify the killer. (After choosing "Rainfall" and "Geoprofiling":) Perry: So what's next? Norman: Two suspects whose psychological profiles might and can be connected to the 'comfort' zone. I'd like to question them. Blake: Goddamn it, we're wasting our time with this bullshit. The killer is out there somewhere, we've got to get off our asses and find him! (If Norman chooses "Go For Him":) Norman: Blake, I've had just about enough of your shit. You've been chasing this guy for what - two years and what have you caught, huh? Nothing. Abso-fuckin-lutely nothing! Blake: Wait think you can do a better fucking job than me with your psychology degree and your great glasses? Well, let me tell you something pal, that don't mean zip when it comes to getting out there. You're just a fuckin' bureaucrat! (If Norman chooses "Reason":) Norman: This killer is no ordinary murderer. He is intelligent, organized and methodical. You won't find him by patrolling the streets. Blake: Tell me, Agent Jayden, did you get your vast experience on the job, or did you just fuckin' read about it in a schoolbook?! (After choosing one of the options:) (If Norman chooses "Go For Him":) Norman: Your vast experience hasn't prevented eight victims from being murdered. (If Norman chooses "Calm down":) Norman: I came here to find the killer and that's exactly what I'm gonna do - with or without your help. (After choosing one of the options:) (Blake kicks the chair in front of him.) Blake: Fuckin' asshole! Perry: That's enough! ...You said it took 6 inches of rainfall before the victim died. How much time do we have left? Norman: If the weather forecasts are right...less than 72 hours. (The chapter ends.) Category:Transcripts